This invention relates generally to the production of hydrogen and oxygen, and more particularly to using geothermal heat to provide energy for the production of hydrogen and oxygen utilizing an electrolysis apparatus.
Geothermal systems capture a steady supply of heat energy from the Earth. Traditional heating systems rely on combustion. Systems produce by-products containing harmful emissions. Some of these emissions may degrade air quality and contribute to environmental problems including acid rain and the greenhouse effect. For the health of individuals and communities, it is beneficial to utilize heating technologies that reduce or eliminate fuel combustion. In addition to improving air quality, geothermal heat utilizes renewable resources and is generally less expensive than traditional heating systems.
Additionally, hydrogen is a renewable energy and is clean-burning, carbon-free gas that is attractive in an era of concern about climate change. Hydrogen can be used in fuel cells to provide electricity for buildings and hybrid electric cars. More specifically, hydrogen fuel cell powered electric vehicles are being considered as an alternative to decrease mobile source emissions in large cities. Hydrogen, however, is costly to produce. Hydrogen is commonly stripped from natural gas, but that process leaves carbon dioxide.